Threehouse
by lannisters
Summary: Riku e Sora se distanciaram, mas as coisas continuaram as mesmas. Eles sempre se amaram e para sempre se amariam. Riku/Sora - YAOI!


**Threehouse**

Sora estancou o passo enquanto dava uma olhada a sua volta, logo iria acontecer o pôr-do-sol o que sinalizava que estava atrasado. O garoto olhou para o céu que estava um azul claro coberto de nuvens esbranquiçadas e depois para o relógio. Se se apressasse ele logo chegaria a tempo de subir na árvore.

Continuando a caminhada, o rapaz observou as sombras indistintas enquanto punha ambas as mãos no bolso. O fraco sol que iluminava aquele fim de tarde o aquecia de uma maneira gostosa e confortável. A essa hora apenas alguns transeuntes passeavam pela rua curvilínea e calçada por paralelepípedos.

Sora virou à esquerda, entrando no curto beco que apesar de vários papéis jogados no chão em toda sua extensão, era limpo e cheirava bem. Atravessando o pequeno caminho estreito que situava-se entre duas casas, uma verde-água e outra branca, o menino de cabelos castanho chegou ao outro lado de seu bairro.

Uma camada espessa de árvores altas e grossas cobria o horizonte. Os raios solares colorindo as copas das árvores e se infiltrando por elas até tocar o solo fofo, deixando alguns fachos dourados enfeitar a paisagem. O rapaz continuou a caminhar, erguendo a mão para atravessar um raio solar que era cortado por alguns troncos e folhas verde vivo.

Sora observou admirado sua tez clara tomar cores mais pálidas que outrora, enquanto o facho luminoso parecia flutuar em sua pele, acarinhando-o mornamente. O menino olhou em volta enquanto punha as mãos atrás da nuca, olhando ao seu redor. Semicerrando os olhos, o castanho viu um tronco com uma seqüência de madeiras pregadas formando uma espécie de escada na própria árvore.

Enquanto o rapaz se aproximava daquele caule em especial, Sora ia se lembrando do que lhe fazia visitar todos os anos, na mesma data, aquele lugar. As árvores eram as mesmas, a paisagem era a mesma e até o mar que sempre se encontrava agitado naquela época, era o mesmo. As ondas que batiam com força contra as pedras negras, que varriam a areia da praia com uma voracidade incrível e eram ouvidas a alguns metros de distância continuavam as mesmas desde a primeira noite que passara naquela casa na árvore.

Sora tropeçou em uma raiz grossa, tombando no chão sobre os joelhos. Soltando um gemido mínimo, o rapaz se levantou, apoiando-se no tronco da árvore enquanto analisava a calça jeans que se sujara um pouco na altura do joelho. – "Merda." – praguejou, batendo no local para tirar a sujeira, sentindo uma leve ardência.

O menino olhou a sua volta e avistou o topo da pequena casa de madeira; ela era velha, quebrada e algumas partes do esqueleto dela tinha sido danificados. As tábuas que serviam como escadas eram arranhadas e irregulares, e algumas estavam soltas, presas à árvore apenas por um prego, tendo a outra extremidade caída.

O castanho deu alguns passos até conseguir tocar no tronco robusto e amarronzado da árvore. Para ele aquela era a mais bonita dentre todas as árvores. Ao contrário das outras, ela parecia ser sempre nova. Seu tronco não descascava, sua copa não envergava, suas folhas eram sempre a última a cair.

Um sorriso gentil ondulou os lábios finos de Sora quando se lembrou do primeiro Outono logo depois de ter construído a casa junto de Riku. Diferente das demais, a sua árvore, aquela baixa, porém robusta, não havia ficado nua como as outras. Ela ainda estava acompanhada das folhas amareladas e alaranjadas, típica da época do ano. Mas foi necessário apenas um dia para que a folhagem ficasse pesada demais para o fraco elo entre ela e o galho para que então caísse. E então, quando no outro dia eles retornaram à casa na árvore, eles olharam surpresos para ela, perguntando-se o que havia acontecido.

Mais surpresos ficaram quando perceberam que ela em nada havia perdido sua beleza.

Sora sacudiu levemente a cabeça, começando a subir com cautela pelo tronco bruto da árvore enquanto ia pulando os degraus soltos. O menino continuou escalando, até que seu campo de visão incluísse o interior do aposento.

O castanho se rastejou para dentro do cômodo, notando Riku logo após ter conseguido se esgueirar para dentro. Aquele que o ajudara a construir aquela casa. Sora encarou a silhueta do amigo com olhos largos.

O garoto estava sentado em uma das aberturas – que eles gentilmente nomearam de janela. O contorno do copo do menino entrecortava os raios solares que entravam pela parte nunca concluída da casa na árvore.

Depois da vista que eles perceberam ter do mar, com suas ondas grandes e sonoras, ambos os rapazes preferiram deixar como uma janela particularmente grande, ocupando toda a extensão da parede ao Leste.

"Riku..." – Sora sussurrou, surpreendendo-se ao falar o nome do amigo em voz alta. Havia anos que não fazia isso com o amigo presente.

O garoto virou-se em sua direção, Sora observou ele arregalar os olhos e depois, como se estivesse se recompondo, o fitar com indiferença. Riku o encarou de volta, firmando o olhar. O menino abriu sutilmente a boca, parecendo querer dizer algo, mas desistiu, voltando a olhar pela janela.

"Riku...!" – o garoto chamou, precipitando-se para perto do amigo, observando as mechas branco-azuladas ficarem mais ofuscante por causa do sol que estava a se pôr lentamente, tingindo o céu de um róseo que era intercalado por cores mais arroxeadas. – "Você..." – Sora se calou.

Havia anos desde que Riku fora embora. Lembrou-se da última vez em que se viram e não pôde evitar a cora com a menção da lembrança. O garoto caminhou até o mais velho, sentando-se ao lado dele enquanto olhava de esguelha para o rapaz, Sora vagueou sua mão pela madeira áspera até encostar sutilmente na do mais velho.

O castanho sorriu; Riku não afastou o toque.

O menino voltou-se para frente. A atmosfera estava rosada, era uma paisagem pulcra. Metade do sol já desaparecia no mar ao longe. Este se tingia de uma mistura entre laranja e vermelho no horizonte. Sora fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro do mar, caracteristicamente salgado.

Quando fechava os olhos, conseguia se lembrar de todas as memórias em relação ao amigo.

"Hey, Riku... E quanto a isto aqui?" – o menino franzino perguntou, apontando para uma das extremidades da casa.

"O que foi?" – Riku perguntou ainda agachado.

"Não temos mais madeira pra fazer outra parede..." – Sora explicou, parecendo estar magoado.

"Hm..." – Riku se levantou, caminhando até o buraco onde era possível ver as centenas de árvores ao longe ao passo que apenas algumas se encontravam em frente à casinha. – "Podemos deixar assim..." – comentou, voltando-se para o garoto que ainda o olhava magoado, não levando fé nas palavras do amigo. – "Ahn, sabe... Pra gente poder ver o mar..." – explicou hesitante.

"Então será como uma janela?" – Sora perguntou, abrindo um sorriso largo enquanto segurava a bainha da blusa azulada do mais velho.

"Hm." – murmurou, inclinando-se para beijar o menino que com o movimento fechara os olhos e se inclinara também.

Não era como qualquer outro beijo, era apenas um encostar de lábios, era algo inocente e gentil, algo que acostumaram-se a fazer quando iam um para a casa do outro e ficavam lá para dormirem juntos. Era apenas um selinho que eles trocavam desde que tinham sete anos e hoje, três anos depois, eles apenas estavam preocupados em sentir a maciez dos lábios do outro de encontro aos seus próprios.

Sora sorriu na menção da lembrança enquanto voltava a abrir os olhos. Sentia saudades daquele tempo, daquela inocência característica. Sentia saudades dos dias em que dormiam na casa para comemorar a data na qual eles haviam terminado de construir a saudades dos breves beijos que eles sempre trocavam antes de dormir. Tudo era relacionado a Riku.

Em relação a tudo, Sora só conseguia sentir saudades do momento em que o amigo estava presente.

* * *

Riku caminhou até a janela da casa que construíra dez anos atrás e se sentou lá, de frente para o mar agitado e algumas poucas árvores que cortavam a paisagem. O rapaz se perguntou se Sora viria à casa na árvore ou se havia parado com aquele hábito a algum tempo. Hábito este que visava comemorar o dia em que construíram aquele pequeno lar.

Lembrava-se da última vez que o tinha visto. Iria fazer apenas três anos, mas para Riku aquele período parecia ter demorado algumas dezenas a mais. Era idiota pensar daquele jeito, todos sentem saudades, qualquer semana longe do que se gosta parece transformar-se em meses, anos... Mas simplesmente, o garoto que tinha mechas branco-azuladas não conseguia pensar assim, ou mesmo raciocinar.

Riku suspirou enquanto deitava de costas na superfície áspera e irregular, sentindo as tábuas rangerem. Aquela casa em si o trazia lembranças que por três anos tentara esquecer. Lembranças estas que sempre viam em momentos inconvenientes ou quando ele tentava dormir.

Riku arrastou a mão pela madeira, sentindo a textura grosseira dela. Era tão igual àquele dia.

"Você vai estar sempre aqui, né? Em Março..." – Sora perguntou, sentando-se sobre as panturrilhas com ambos os joelhos flexionados.

"Eu não sei se vão me deix..."

"Não! Você tem que estar!" – o castanho exclamou convicto, apoiando as mãos em punho nas coxas do mais velho.

Riku sorriu de lado. – "Eu estarei." – murmurou, deslizando a mão pelas madeixas revoltas, pondo uma mecha atrás da orelha do menino.

"Jura?" – teimou. – "Você disse que..."

"Sora..." – murmurou, aproximando-se do menino que o olhou ansioso. – "Eu juro, ok?" – sussurrou, deixando o mais novo sentir seu hálito sabor menta de encontro aos lábios dele.

Sora sorriu. – "Riku..." – murmurou, sentindo os lábios macios de o amigo sobreporem-se aos seus. O castanho ergueu a mão e a repousou sobre a bochecha do mais velho, acarinhando gentilmente o local com movimentos cadenciados.

Riku se inclinou por sobre o menor enquanto pousava uma de suas mãos no tórax magro do menino, fazendo com que ele se reclinasse para trás, se apoiando na parede de madeira da pequena casa na árvore.

"Riku..." – Sora sussurrou com lentidão, sentindo o amigo embrenhar ambas as mãos por debaixo de sua blusa e casaco, deslizando-as pelas laterais de seu tronco em movimentos fracos, tênues. – "Riku..." – novamente o garoto murmurou, espichando o pescoço enquanto arqueava ligeiramente a coluna.

O mais velho sentiu, com delicadeza extrema, os nós dos dedos de Sora percorrer a sua bochecha para logo depois deslizar até suas madeixas, enrolando algumas mechas nos dedos, apenas sentindo a textura.

Riku se inclinou para frente, encostando, no processo, o joelho no membro do mais novo que soltou uma exclamação quase inaudível, enquanto o mesmo envolvia ambas as pernas ao redor da cintura do mais alto. – "Sora..." – o rapaz chamou em meio a um suspirar sôfrego, erguendo o garoto de um jeito desajeitado pela cintura, enquanto o pressionava mais de encontro a parede.

Riku deslocou-se um pouco para trás, passeando as mãos pelo tórax do garoto antes de deslizar a camisa dele agilmente para fora. Sora levantou os braços, ajudando o amigo para logo depois abraçá-lo, sentindo sua pele encostar-se no tecido macio da roupa do mais velho, desejando sentir a textura dele.

O rapaz inclinou o amigo, deitando-o de costas na madeira áspera da pequena casa, ouvindo o outro chiar com o atrito de encontro à pele lisa de suas costas. – "Riku, você vai..." – o menino murmurou desconexo antes de se calar em rendição ao sentir as mãos do mais alto perpassar sua cintura em uma carícia fantasma.

Riku dobrou-se sobre o menor, depositando um beijo na bochecha corada de Sora enquanto sua mão percorria o tronco dele, parando em cima de um dos mamilos do garoto que a essa altura estava túrgido.

Distribuindo leves beijos por sobre a pele do castanho, Riku foi descendo, até chegar ao tórax, onde pôs um dos mamilos rosados na boca, o sugando com lentidão, sentindo o outro espichar o pescoço antes de soltar um gemido baixo enquanto levava ambas as mãos gentilmente à cabeça do mais velho, enroscando os dedos de leve, com cuidado excessivo nas mechas branco-azuladas, parecendo temer machucar o outro com qualquer movimento mais sôfrego.

O garoto continuou descendo, deixando um caminho úmido pelo peito magro antes de chegar à cintura, onde parou apenas para, com movimentos suaves, começar a acarinhar a tez macia do menor com as falangetas. Seus movimentos eram calmos e precisos.

Sora flexionou a perna, arrastando a sola do tênis pela madeira áspera, formando um ruído que era sobressalente às ondas do mar. O rapaz envolveu a cintura de Riku apenas com aquela perna, arqueando minimamente as costas quando o mesmo deslizou a língua por seu ventre.

"Riku..." – o mais velho sorriu à menção de seu nome. Era notável que Sora não conseguiria passar daquele epíteto.

Riku estremeceu antes de sacudir a cabeça ligeiramente, saindo dos devaneios que tivera. Olhou ao redor com sofreguidão, percebendo que já escurecera o suficiente para que quase não conseguisse enxergar o garoto ao lado.

E então, uma iluminação prateada foi surgindo atrás deles, ao Oeste. O garoto deu um sorriso tênue quando viu o reflexo da Lua flutuar calmamente nas águas do mar. Primeiro na parte rasa, onde as ondas se quebravam e então deslizando fantasmagoricamente até o fundo do mar, onde nem as ondulações eram possíveis ser vista.

Riku desviou o olhar para Sora que lentamente abria os olhos no exato momento, a luz do luar parecendo penetrar nas íris azulada do menino parecia atrair o rapaz.

"Você disse que voltaria..." – o castanho murmurou, voltando-se para o mais velho.

Abrindo a boca e voltando a fechá-la, Riku olhou para as mãos que se encontravam repousada sobre ambas as coxas. – "Minha mãe..." – titubeou, apertando as mãos em punho. – "Descobriu tudo."

Sora ofegou, virando-se para ficar de frente ao amigo, atraindo a atenção deste. – "Mas nós... Não... Como..." – vacilou, se aproximando do outro.

"Eu não sei." – confessou, abaixando a cabeça. – "Quando entramos no avião, ela disse que estávamos mudando por causa disso." – Riku murmurou, parecendo estar tenso.

"Ela já sabia?" – Sora perguntou, fitando o garoto com olhos largos em surpresa.

O rapaz assentiu incomodado. – "Depois elas me pôs em um internato." – comentou com a voz baixa. – "Eu ficaria na casa da minha avó." – disse, voltando-se novamente para o reflexo no mar. – "Mas ela chegou à conclusão de que eu fugiria..." – sussurrou, sendo interrompido pelo menor.

"E você fugiria?" – Sora perguntou e Riku sentiu uma súbita raiva ao ver o sorriso presunçoso dele.

"Depois disso," – o de cabelos branco-azulados continuou, ignorando a pergunta. – "eu... Soube de você e" – pausou, restabelecendo seu tom de voz; algo como indiferença. – "da Kairi."

O castanho ficou em silêncio, esperando o garoto continuar. – "Então...?" – perguntou, vendo que ele não diria mais nada. – "O que você soube?"

"De vocês dois..." – respondeu reticente enquanto revirava os olhos de uma maneira irritada, voltando a olhar para uma das árvores que cobria a vista de ver o mar por inteiro. Sora pareceu não entender. – "Juntos."

"Sempre estivemos juntos, Riku..." – o garoto murmurou, não entendendo.

"Como nós?" – perguntou com escárnio, voltando-se para o mais novo.

"Quê...?"

"Por que você está se fazendo de idiota?!" – Riku exclamou com raiva.

Sora olhou boquiaberto para o rapaz à sua frente. Seu instinto o mandou gritar de volta, chamar o garoto de imbecil e falar para ser mais claro, mas sua preocupação era maior. O que sentia por Riku era maior do que ums irritação passageira. O que ele estava querendo dizer, o castanho se perguntou enquanto fitava o rapaz.

"Riku..." – murmurou, tocando delicadamente na mão dele, franzindo as sobrancelhas quando o outro afastou o toque.

"Por que você não me diz...?" – pediu, estancando as palavras, se perguntando se conseguiria terminar a seqüência. – "Por que..."– pausou novamente, fechando as mãos em punho tão fortemente que marcas de meia lua ficaram cravadas nas palmas das mãos por causa de suas unhas. – "Você..." – murmurou, se irritando pelo olhar benévolo que lhe era lançado. – "não me diz que está" – suspirou, fechando os olhos tensamente – "com a Kairi?"

"Eu não estou com a Kairi!" – Sora exclamou, parecendo estar surpreso. – "Eu estou com você!" – disse; seu semblante mostrando convicção. – "Como sempre estive."

Riku franziu as sobrancelhas, ainda irritado, mesmo que menos que outrora. – "Ela me disse." – respondeu, voltando-se para frente, olhando para o nada. Seu semblante estava calmo, mesmo que para Sora existisse algo sobre mágoa nele. – "Foi antes de eu ser enclausurado naquele internato."

"Riku," – Sora chamou, novamente encostando levemente a mão sobre a do mais velho. – "eu nunca te largaria..." – murmurou enquanto deslizava a mão pelo braço do garoto. – "Eu nunca te esqueceria!" – exclamou, mesmo que fosse um murmúrio. – "O que eu sinto pela Kairi..." – comentou; seus dedos se resvalando para a bochecha pálida de Riku. – "É o mesmo que você sente por ela." – sussurrou tênue. – "Você me largaria para ficar com a Kairi?" – perguntou, inclinando a cabeça tentando desvendar a expressão do outro. – "_Olhe para mim!_" – exclamou aborrecido, levando a outra mão à outra bochecha do garoto, inclinando-se um pouco sobre ele. – "Olhe para mim," – pediu em uma lamúria – "por favor."

Riku suspirou pesadamente, atendendo ao pedido de Sora. Este o fitava com expectativa; o luar refletido nas íris azuis celeste a deixava mais viva e profunda.

"Largaria?" – perguntou, abrindo um sorriso genuíno enquanto acarinhava com gentileza o rosto do mais velho.

O rapaz hesitou. Acreditava em Sora, sabia que ele não mentiria para si, mas mesmo assim ele se sentia um pouco magoado. Não era necessário dizer que a culpa era total de sua mãe e que, conhecendo Kairi como conhecia, ou ela fora iludida ou obrigada a falar que estava namorando o castanho.

"Riku..." – novamente chamou entre chateado e impaciente. – "Eu gosto tanto de você..." – murmurou, pondo-se de joelhos, sentando sobre suas panturrilhas. – "Eu amo tanto" – disse em um murmúrio antes de enroscar o dedo em uma mecha branco-azulada. – "você." – completou, inclinando-se e tocando nos lábios finos de Riku com os seus próprios, experimentando novamente aquela sensação indescritível que por dois anos fora obrigado a se distanciar.

O mais velho retribuiu o beijo, sentindo-se em êxtase quando a língua cálida e rosada de Sora abriu caminho por entre seus lábios, acarinhando o seu palato. Suspirando, o rapaz envolveu a cintura do menino, levantando um pouco a blusa avermelhada no processo. Deus..., Riku pensou, Como aquilo era bom.

O castanho foi se deitando lentamente nas tábuas que constituíam a base da pequena casa, trazendo o outro consigo próprio que debruçou-se sobre si.

"E então?" – Sora insistiu, alisando uma mecha branco-azulada que caía sobre sua bochecha; seu olhar vagueando da boca inchada e rosada de Riku para os olhos azuis turquesa.

O rapaz o fitou demorada e intensamente, deslizando sua mão, inconscientemente, até os cabelos castanhos do menor. – "Hm?" – Sora persistiu, reclinando-se e depositando um selinho nos lábios de Riku que, por fim, deu um sorriso mínimo.

"Nunca." – respondeu; seu sorriso se alargando. Ali era o seu lugar, junto de Sora. Para todo o sempre.

O castanho sorriu largamente, envolvendo a cintura do outro com ambas as pernas enquanto o abraçava apertadamente.

O rapaz se aconchegou no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro do menino, aspirando o perfume característico dele, logo depois de depositar um beijo leve na carne nua e passar a língua por sobre a área, ronronando ao sentir o gosto que tanto provara no passado.

Era assim que Riku queria se sentir, era assim que ele queria viver. Virando-se de costas e trazendo Sora para cima de si, o garoto de cabelos branco-azulados sorriu. Continuava tão leve como sempre fora, pensou, acariciando as costas do castanho por baixo da blusa.

Não se importava de estar deitado naquela madeira áspera e nem dela ser suficientemente dura para deixá-lo desconfortável. Não ligava a mínima para o que sua mãe dissesse quando o achasse, atingira a maioridade, era dono de si. Não se preocupava com o que viesse acontecer dali para frente, haviam conseguido viver até dois anos atrás, conseguiriam continuar com aquilo.

A única coisa que Riku conseguia pensar no momento, e se importar – além do ressonar leve de Sora e do peso morno e confortável em cima de si, o aquecendo – era com o fato de planejar toda a sua vida para que a data na qual haviam construído juntos aquela casa, fosse apenas para eles dois naquele pequeno lar na árvore.

Afinal, primeiro de Março era um dia especial. Era o dia onde tudo começara. Há dez anos atrás.

**FIM.**

**

* * *

  
**

Gi, *-*' tem coisas que a gente descobre na hora e outras que a gente demora anos para descobrir. Bem, nhi, no comecinho eu realmente não gostava de você, .-. mas isso é normal! ò_ó! Eu nunca gosto de alguém logo de cara, e_e' Mas quando a gente começou a escrever a Bingo eu fui vendo o quão legal você era, *¬* e de legal foi para engraçada e depois para fofa, e então para super-mamusca e agora para especial,

Sei lá, eu sei que eu tenho um carinho totalmente especial por você, ;_; e isso me lembrou a entrevista onde o Kishi diz que o Çasq tem um sentimento especial pelo Naruto e ta, calay XD

Oi/

Enfim, saiba que com você eu sei o que é viver em uma família digna de Hollywood, *_*! Bem, tinhamo forévis e espero que você realmente goste dessa fic, porque ela é toda para você,*3*.

E star, honey, *_*! Obrigada por betar, *-*' você é mara

P.S.: você desconfiou em alguma hora? .-. que eu tava escrevendo uma fic pra você q '-'


End file.
